flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roses
Roses comes in many types of shapes, sizes, color, and even has different names. There are many roses such as the Rosa (Mister Lincoln), and much more! Rosa (Mister Lincoln) Common Name: hybrid tea rose Type: Deciduous shrub Family: Rosaceae Zone: 5 to 9 Height: 3.00 to 5.00 feet Spread: 3.00 to 4.00 feet Bloom Time: May to frost Bloom Description: Red Sun: Full sun Water: Medium Maintenance: Medium Flower: Showy, Fragrant Attracts: Butterflies Other: Thorns Garden locations Culture Best grown in medium moisture, slightly acidic, well-drained garden loams in full sun. Tolerates some light shade, but best flowering and disease resistance generally occur in full sun. Water deeply and regularly (mornings are best). Avoid overhead watering. Good air circulation promotes vigorous and healthy growth and helps control foliar diseases. Summer mulch helps retain moisture, keeps roots cool and discourages weeds. Remove spent flowers to encourage rebloom. Crowns may need some winter protection in cold winter climates such as the St. Louis area. Remove and destroy diseased leaves from plants, as practicable, and clean up and destroy dead leaves from the ground around the plants both during the growing season and as part of a thorough cleanup during winter (dormant season). Hybrid tea, floribunda and grandiflora roses in St. Louis are usually pruned back to 12-18” from the ground in late winter. Noteworthy Characteristics Rosa is a genus of about 150 species of deciduous (occasionally evergreen) shrubs and climbers noted for their beautiful, often fragrant, single, semidouble or double flowers which are borne singly or in clusters on often prickly stems clad with 5-9 leaflets often having toothed margins. Hybrid tea, floribunda and grandiflora roses are the classic florist-type roses. Hybrid tea roses have high centers, long stems and usually produce just one terminal flower per shoot. Floribundas produce clusters of flowers and grandifloras produce clusters of high-centered flowers. These roses require regular, severe pruning to maintain size and produce the long-stemmed blooms they are known for. Genus name comes from the Latin name. MISTER LINCOLN is a hybrid tea rose that typically grows to 3-5’ tall. It is noted for its large, extremely fragrant, deep velvety red flowers that appear in late May and repeat bloom throughout the summer. Flowers are fully double. Foliage is dark green. Parents are Rosa ‘Chrysler Imperial’ x Rosa ‘Charles Mallerin’. (Swim & Weeks, 1964.) Problems Roses are susceptible to a large number of diseases, the most common of which are black spot, powdery mildew, rust and rose rosette. Although good cultural practices are the first line of defense in disease control, regular preventative fungicide applications throughout the growing season are usually required, particularly in humid climates with regular rainfall such as the St. Louis area. Potential insect problems include aphids, beetles, borers, scale, thrips, rose midges, leafhoppers and spider mites. Local rose associations and extension services are usually able to offer specific recommendations and advice for selecting and growing roses. Garden Uses Grow as an accent or in small groups in borders, foundations, cottage gardens or rose gardens. A good cut rose due to fragrance and large bloom size. Category:Marked for deletion